Five Nights in the TARDIS
by Xena13a
Summary: Crazy things happen when the eleventh Doctor and his daughter *Lyra Kiri* Meet a few furry friends... *Made By Missy, Xena's illustrator*
1. The Arrival

_**Missie: Hi everyone I'm Missie, Xena's artist, and today I'm writing a story =) x 1,000,000**_

_**Xena: wow! Is it going to be as good as BUDDER!?**_

_**Missie: Um….. Sure….**_

_**Xena: YAY!**_

_**Herobrine: Budder Freddy is going to kill someo-**_

_**Missie : Shut!**_

_**Missie &amp; Xena : (sings) we're waiting every night finally roam and invite newto comers to play with us-**_

_**HB: Doo-weee-oooooo…**_

_**Missie: okay , that's it!**_

_**Xena &amp; HB: no-**_

**1: The arrival**

It all started on a bus with my dad ,The Eleventh Doctor, while I was playing FNAF 2 my favorite game (since 1987) while listening to five nights at Freddy's song by living tombstone "StOp 37 ThAnK YoU FoR CoMiNg" said the intercom lady "Lyra? Are you coming? " my dad said "yeah just waiting for Bonnie or Chica to kill me!" I said jokingly ."DON'T WORRY LYRA I WILL!" said Bonnie. Wait, BONNIE?! "Hurry! Let's go!" I said . My dad laughed "okay lets go fast!"

"NO I MEAN IT" I said

"Then come on" my dad said

"Nothing's going to stop me!"

"Okay.."

Once we were in the TARDIS I ran to my room. Then I heard a knock "w- w-who is it…." I said "It's dad." Dad said .Oh good , it's not Bonnie or Chica .phew! "come on In!"

"did you borrow my sonic screwdriver?" said Dad

"yeah, here ya go" I said handing the sonic screwdriver

"thanks, um who's the creepy bunny, ducky house mom and pirate fox?''

"BONNIE, TOY CHICA, AND FOXY!"

" Okay also Xena is here"

"TELL HER TO LEAVE! Sorry about the short notice…."

"okay, and there's a life-size golden teddy bear…"

"OKAY TELL THEM ALL TO LEAVE!"

"what language do they speak?"

"NOW!''

"Okay"


	2. Oh No!

_**O.C.s are available for my story now!**_

_**Lyra: we shall do a Fazbear Fight for Humanity**_

_**xena: off topic Lyra, again!**_

_**HB:pssht, always**_

_**missie:uuuggg again!**_

_**all except missie: not agai-**_

_**2: Dang It!**_

**2:Oh No!**

My dad shut the door. Oh no! He locked me in. I tried to open it but, it wouldn't budge "XXXXEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAA!"I cried. BANG! "IT'S ME!" golden Freddy yelled."HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!" oh no its Xena!

I cant get out myself . OH YEAH ! I have my own sonic screwdriver! mewww-ewww-eww-eww

WB: Lyra! Don't!

Missie: back to the story

WB: Says YOU. She got a scar for opening that door! I feel bad...

Missie: Thats IT!

WB: You little!-

I opened my door. kapang! like a frying pan to the head! "Goldie fazbear!" I said kiddingly but madly. My heart was racing like a...um...er... weeping angel...! Why does life DISLIKE me!? "FOXY GOING TO KILL AND EAT TODAY!'' Foxy yelled annoyingly "ISN'T THAT CHICA'S JOB?!"Chica yelled "IM DOING THAT TWICE FOR THESE TWO SCAREDY KIDDIES"Bonnabelle said "OKAY, CHICA WILL GIVE YOU A CUPCAKE,FOXY WILL ENTERTAIN AND I ,OH I ,SHALL EAT..ER...BEAT..ER...MEET...YOU"Bonnie yelled. shiingg! Foxy held out his swashbuckler, caught it on fire and spun it in the air! "ANYONE WANNA DIE ...FOR MY TRICKS?"Foxy said. click! I turned on my favorite song "we're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone..." The music sung. "This song! MY-MY-MY YOU MUST LOVE US! THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT LYRA, WE LOVE YOU TOO! WELL, WE STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Bonnie yelled. "No way ya' creep!" I replied "wope wevur-wevur'' Xena said when she had tape on her mouth. (nope never-never) "WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!WAIT WHAT DID I SAY?"Golden Freddy said "You DALEK!" I screamed then giggled. then freddy burped out a dalek-squid "KILL EM' WITH FREAKIN' FIRE! The dalek I mean...!" Xena exclaimed "PAX ME BRO!" He paxed her reeeeeellllll good.

_**Xena: that wasn't very smart of me to do that**_

_**Missie: ya' think *giggles* at least it wasnt the trapster**_

_**WB: You got that from me... THANKS!**_

_**Missie: your welcome...?**_

_**(sings) ...some bots are just distractions some bots are just-**_

_**Xena &amp; HB: BUDDER!**_

_**Missie: thanks...**_

_**HB: *nods*(whispers) please no-please no-**_


	3. Back to the Future!

**Xena- So, Missy made another chap! O/C forms are at bottom, she said she'll write faster with any other O/C, but mine. Take the show, Time Lady!**

**xXx**

_**Missie:hello?hello? HELLO! hows it doin?so so SO sorry i took way too long**_

_**Interface:HEY i'm in a story?wait. I'm real?!**_

_**Me:if you say so…**_

_***Interface twitches***_

_**Missie: anyway...you need a...a...an...uh..-**_

_**toy Chica: HUUGGGG**_

_**Me:yes *tear***_

_**Missie :now remem-**_

_**3:back to the future...and more!**_

Um...I don't know what happened nor do anyone Elsa. this interface was popping up on me… I think her name was… Clover? I think this is what happened

I blacked out. Xena was gone. something was telling me "Lift up your tablet dummy!" but, then I realized I'm trapped and I don't have my tablet. " Hello ." the TARDIS interface said when she entered wherever I really was."WHAT THE!" I shouted.

"I SAID…..hi =D" she said

"okay Scottish LOOK LIKE….um….CLOVER!"I replied

"I am not Clover, I am an interface."

"show me the .and get me my tablet."

So she did."tough life..ife...ife.."an echo echoed.

"Foxy and Mangle." Clove-I mean interface said. I nodded. _woooosshhh-wooooossssshhhh_

"you were in 87,the 'bite' of 87."interface said

"SO YOU BROUGHT ME TO WHAT **2187**?!" I yelled.

"precisely"

"gosh."

"yes. =D"

So what I know so far- Foxy and Mangle are really close, Interface is dumb,and now i'm in year 2187, then Inter-face disappeared."COME AT ME YOU SCALLYWAG!" I think Mangle said."YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU chicken?..." She has [ever since FnaF 2] been my favorite (Mangle)=J.

**xXx**

**Xena- Woo! O/Cs! We don't really care how it's put, but here's a suggestion (I'm the example):**

**Name- Xena **

**Species- Human (In this FF)**

**Looks- brown hair/eyes, purple t-shirt, and blu jeans**

**Personality****\- Somewhat bold, slightly crazy, likes to panic. . . A LOT. **

**Extra- happens to have bad luck, and best friend of the Doctor's Daughter.**


	4. I think- VISITOR!

_**Me:Heyyyyyyyyyy guyyyyyyyyys!**_

_**Missie: =(**_

_***I giggle***_

_**Me:i know what everyone really is.**_

_**Missie:OKAY…..**_

_**Me; ooh what does this button do!?**_

_**Missie:nothin-**_

_**4-i think-:Visitor!**_

"human-man" interface said."WHAT!?"i replied

"human man"

"in HERE!?'

"yes."

Gosh. .HERE.I sneaked into the main control course it was.A guy in MY swiveley chair spinning in it looking around."HEY, BOY!" I yelled. Then, i blushed. all the animatronics were whispering to each other. "yes." the guy said. I ran to him and whispered in his ear "run." He knew to just get down because after that, Foxy appeared. "You think before you , I'm officially amazed" I , I should have shutted up. Foxy looked around and saw nothing but the control stood up."why are you here? HOW did you get here !?" I whispered."I thought this was some comic-con even better than that! By the way nice fez!" he said "THANKS! my name is Lyra. what's yours purple pants ...silver ...sneakers ...dark vest...YOU MUST BE DARK!" I exclaimed quietly.

" 'd you know?"

"I don't. I thought you were 'Evil' dark not Dark Dark, or something"

"NO! but are you the doctor's daughter?"

I looked down and nodded. I mean, i'm not ashamed of myself. just I don't know where he is.

"My dad is indeed the Doctor, but I really don't know where he is. Nice fedora by the way, may I see it" I said. He then simply said "no" White. White was my favorite color ever since I can remember. No. Wait . Thats just a color I really like...I love red.

Foxy. Again. This time Mangle's here too. _the mangle's got some friends, who're gonna get it done _I think. "_what?... what? … wh-aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ **Italic echoes, too dramatic.** That was definitely Xena. Then Dahatk and I say at the same time "Xena."

_**Me whom shall not be named:yay 6 am! real confetti! *chokes on confetti*Hopefully….*coughs***_

_**Missie:no its for you!*points to you***_

_**Everyone:Me?**_

_**Missie:YYYYYYEEEESSSSSSS! for fINISHING chapter 4!**_

_**Me:oh yeah? i've reached chapter 11!**_

_**Toy Chica:MOOOORRRRRREEEEE CONFETTI! **_

_**Missie: no.**_

_**Me:So...is it just me or does the night guard never have to use the bathroom?**_

_**girly Bon Bon:eeeewwww!**_

_**Foxy: You don't want to know...or do you?**_

_**Bonnie: I've been in worse. In a relationship with *muffles* Wubbew Bee**_

_**WB:I'VE been in a relationship with you.**_

_**Bonnie:yeah,shut up.**_

_***every human leaves leaving the animatronics Lyra and I***_

_**Lyra:what species are you**_

_**Me:Namuh**_

_**Lyra:say that backwards and i'll say:Human zbrawkcad. very complex.**_


	5. Let's Get Serious! XP

_**Mangle: HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! This is not a minecraft story so deal with it.**_

_**Xena: I'm back.**_

_**Marionette: who cares.**_

_**Me:I do….ish**_

_**Missie and I: We probably will speed up the progress depending on the O/Cs. the more we have, the faster we'll be.**_

_**Foxy:I have an O/C. here you arrrrrrr!**_

_**His name is Foxy-**_

_**Missie: woah woah woah! YOU can't do YOURSELF! you are already here!**_

_**Foxy:oh.**_

_**Mangle: let's engage our story before it gets GRAPHIC!**_

_**5:Let's get serious**_

"What the hack." said Clover interface "who is this 'Xena' you talk about?" I wave my sonic screwdriver in the air cuz I never really cared. "Xena is an amazing friend of mine." I replied "I don't really know how purple guy knows who she is" I then said pointing to then ran to the room the companions usually sleep who knew he changed the bunkers. Dang it. "Dark Purple, can you go to the door that says 'Not Lyra's room' and take down the sign. It's my room," I knew his name did not have "purple" in it, but he sort of looks like violet only, a guy.

But, before he could get to my "not" room Foxy popped in. He tried to get close enough to jumpscare Dark and NEARLY failed.87.1987 to be exact. That dang BITE of it. It was Foxy who started this but Dark and I who are going to stop InterClove but I highly doubt that."THAT DING DANG MUSIC BOX I HAVE!"I yelled. I pulled that old thing out my fez and winded it up. Oddly it was halfway already winded up.

I took down my room's sign and put it in my fez. I looked at my watch."It's my birthday. the exact time." I said. I was not happy. In Fact I was sad." 309 years old." Dark must've been looking odd he just shrugged, not at all surprised. Seriousness too awkward around me, so i licked him on the arm and smiled."i'm not going to be serious, until you give a joke! and yes i am groassy gross" he tried but failed. I always am kiddish for my age, but I am still young and still like and lick teenagers.

_**Me:so, yeah. you licked him.**_

_**Lyra: mmm- hmmm**_

_**Me:ew gross.**_

_**Lyra:yes.**_

_**Mangle: Thank you to DarkSaxon98 for submitting an awesome O/C!**_

_**Me:I think It's DarkPurple98**_

_**Mangle:i'm pretty sure it's Dark**__**Master**__**98\. Get it? The Master timey wimey dude? ?**_

_**K9: Master?**_

_**Me:oh yeah!**_

_**Missie: anyway. The Maximum amount of O/Cs per person is 4. No more**_

_**Me:Bad Wolf!**_

_***Lyra runs out* **_

_**Me:just talking to my wolf.*gives steak***_


	6. Keep Calm & Stay Calm 'till 6 AM

_Okay, Xena here, Missy actually finished this chapter earlier, but I'm responsible for uploads only, But it was technically my Birthday. _

_Creepy Internet Stalker- So, How old are you know? Just asking. _

_Xena- Wouldn't u like to know! Anyways, Here's to the story, (People were getting this fact wrong,with reason, _but _THIS _story is made by Missy, *It even said so in the summary* and the Cover Art as well. She even drew a WB (future O/C shown soon) witch is hilarious. Now Missy takes the Stage!

_**Bon Bon: Hello Hello Hello!**_

_**Advertisement: Welcome to Freddy' Macabre and stay calm! Download now!**_

_**Me:who puts Ads in a story!? Literally! **_

_**Missie:he he…**_

_**Me: *sings*There's a shadow on the wall stay calm, stay 's a figure in the hall stay calm , stay calm. Keep my wits and stay alive, wish I had a night 5-**_

_**Mangle:you're better of a singer than me and Chica!**_

_**Me: you're too kind!**_

_**Mangle:No really. I have Dubvoice.**_

_**6:Keep Calm and Stay Calm til' 6 AM**_

"I'm sorry I licked you. Maybe. But you're too weird" I , I hummed Stay Calm and once I finished I said "Til' 6 am!" and pointed at him and smiled back. "AHHHHHHHHHhhh. hh. hh. Oh I'm not really real" Interface said, weaving the clover into her brown braid. "look!"

Then, I screamed at the sight of a Pink Bonnie and Purple guy's sister,Violet. "NO! We're not here to kill you! Just to get to know you more!" Violet surrendered. That wasn't Bonnie though it apparently another animatronic bunny. "This is Annie the animatronic. No stereotypical names. you probably already know me." So that's who Annie was. Her animatronic. Dark fell silent and I haven't noticed until now. "Pizza anyone?" Annie said holding out her pizza box. I grabbed one "You're cool." I said. "OH CARL THE CUPCAKE! Look at the time we've got to go." I yelled. She handed me 2 Freddy masks and winked "you'll need it." She said and we left to go to the heart of the TARDIS. I handed Dark one of the masks.

We walked until I noticed there was a set birthday party room. I shedded one tear. Spending my birthday alone with what I've wanted to have ever since I've seen the pizzeria for the first time. It's what I want and don't want. It's a crying shame. I'll keep calm til' 6 AM or less. It's going to be alright I hope. I hugged Dark. "I'm glad you are here. You are an amazing stranger to be near on my birthday. No lovey feelings for you though." I whispered. Then, one of my amazing dreams came true just then,an unmentioned animatronic, that was always my personal favorite before the Mangle, Walrus Buddy, spazzed into the room. I tried to keep my "cool" ,but I could only do so much. He did a little dance that confused me "Happy Birthday, little girl… BUT LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL FEDORA!" said the derped walrus reaching for Dark. I took his red beret and said "I wouldn't even try by now. My derpyness isn't any more than yours but it's only 1% by this time" I said in fear. "delicious." Wally said. **No question. I do too many derped nicknames. **"You sir have an amazing fashion choice" This malfunction was sounded like a designer addict. Well so much for my favorite. I shooed him away "Sir you need to leave" I mocked "Bon-Bon voyage!" I said clearly.

_**Me: Siriously!? #DarkPurple98!?**_

_**Lyra:#Hashbrown who I do.**_

_**Herobrine: # Use the entity.**_

_**Xena- IT'S #BEWAREtheEntity (303)**_

_**Mangle:#what is a # !?**_

_**Missie: # hashtags are cool**_

_**Mangle- ENOUGH WITH THE HASH-BROWNS!1!**_


	7. (Doctor) Who Knew!

_**Me: Remember, I'm writing the story. Not Xena.**_

_**Lyra:I'm telling you what to write!**_

_**Me: Oh right**_

_**7: (doctor) WHO knew!?**_

Wally did not leave. He followed us to the door of the main control room. Of course someone was gaurding the door out. I fliped the switch to go to 2087, Dark's century.

My dad suddenly came in. I ran to him and hugged him really tight. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Dark said. "Yeah… he's what they call a 'whovian'" I replied "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" My Stepmum came in behind my dad. "River Song, Right?" Dark said. My mum nodded awkwardly. "he's Dark...um..the name." I exclaimed. " .There are over 10 animatronics. Mabey over 20. some of them are good, so no killing. Know when they're there. Use your phones.. Be as quiet as possible, and STAY ALIVE!" I yelled.

Of course, the duck. Chica. She reminds me of an old classmate, Chica Hobbs. But on with life. Tomorrow maybe. Nothing's happened so .-Black. All I see for the next fifteen minutes. Yes, my life is like a clumsy piece of bacon. (don't ask)

_**Me: sorry about the short notice about the short chapter, but it's time for the truth.*tapes Chicas' mouths shut* I really need help on my stories! Review about what you think! for example don't say 'these chicken wings are good' or 'I have a crush on a do I do!'**_

_**Foxy: Ye need help with ye scurveyed-**_

_**Mangle: CHAPTERS!**_

_**Foxy: Thank you.**_

_**Me: it's weird, aren't you supposed to be at the pizzeria?**_

_**Mangle: we are here…**_

_**Me oh well, WAIT! *runs to kitchen, comes back with pizza* Yep. **_


	8. Go Die in a fyre, Mr Guy (Please?)

_**Ahoy me swashbuckling buccaneers and today this chapter will be about the scurveyed… you know who! no not him. no no no nothing about Harry Potter. EWW gross no! It's about Guy Purple! but not that chief guy named… Guy. Isn't it Purple guy? yeah. so let's get to….. It.**_

_**8: go die in a fire .**_

FINALLY! Clover is not being dumb for once! she said, " i'll go look for any danger… if it ever happens… anyone who licks innocent people HINT HINT!" then I was like "Caution Purple Pants ahead." then Dark said "I'm right here. Not over there." I guess he didn't understand. "NO IT'S ! NOT DARK!...purple." I exclaimed. at first it was a joke, but then guess who came running down west hall. No not your usual Foxy, but Mr. Purple. Then, Clover said "oh hey look Guy, Purple" Then Lyra, no, wait. Then I said, " No derp walrus! All offense WB" Then Walrus Buddy said "None Ta- Hey!" Then I giggled. Then we walked to my practice control room. It took a while.

" Hey broz." Oh it was just Violet, "My brother! I'm telling you! I TOLD him I was friends with you guys but NOOO, he said ' I'll still give them the worst.' I TOLD him about how him and Dark like purple pants but STILL!" Violet said."I should… go… like now. see ya_!_" then she ran off "Dad, um, if you see a guy like her try to be his 'friend' okay? but she is good." I said. He nodded

Then we heard a few cute voices screaming "GO DIE IN A FIRE! *Laughs*" I think it was Violet, Chica, Chic-Chic, Foxy,Bonnie,Freddy, BB, JJ, Puppet, Goldie, Bon Bon, Spring-trapped-and-loaded-boy and the cutest but dubbest, Mangle. "kawi'i aren't I" chic-chic said. they were getting closer " aye, I think Mangle is the KAWII girl here" Foxy arrrr-gued "Awww! you're so cute when you're drunk!" Mangle sweetly said "my-my l- last root beer wa-was yesterday" Foxy stuttered. We bent down so they couldn't see us. I saw Mangle sit down on the steps… and tip up a bottle of root beer.

I also saw, WB trying to get Dark's fedora. I pulled his only tusk and shook my head. I also also found my old glasses. I wiped the dust off the glasses and put them on. HOLY COW! I COULD SEE BETTER!

I stood up on accident and Violet motioned me to come there. I stepped a bit back. " they don't bite… friends like you and Durkie. …I think." she said then she looked over at the two foxes and said "Ew! don't lick him! don't mind them. they're idiots." she said in disgust. Not Foxy nor Mangle seemed to mind "did you get a haircut or something?" I took off my glasses.

_**much cliffhanger… **_

_***mangle licks foxy on his cheek***_

_**Chica: he broke up with me and I'm happy**_

_***Foxy and Mangle cheer and tip up root beer***_

_**Chica: so happy**_

_**so you gonna leave?**_

_**Chica: there's no doors.**_

_***Lyra points to a door***_

_**Chica: thats a wall.**_


	9. Weeping And Falling

_**Mangle: Yell to the world!**_

_**Yell what?**_

_**Missie: Die in a Fyre.**_

_**okay...**_

_**9: Weeping and Falling pt.1**_

"Yeah. um. By the way nice team" Violet said. Then, all of the animatronics leave except, Chic Chic, Foxy, Goldie, BB, JJ, Puppet, and Mangle. "This is Klub Fyre. WE BURN LIKE THE SUN! like, we go Burn! all the time. It wasn't me. it was chica and… chica" I looked back and motioned the others to come here. They came. "hey. hey you're that Durk guy Walrus was talking about." Foxy said. "By the way…" Mangle said then almost suddenly jumpscared Dark but did not bite his frontal lobe off. Then Dark's fedora was VERY uncentered. He fixed it "why don't you just take it off?" I said

"Because I'm lazy." he replied

"then." I tried to take his 'Fedora' off. It never ! "Glue?" he did not reply.

"we have to get to the main control room. see ya Violet!"

We walked down to the MAIN TARDIS control room. Mangle and Walrus Buddy followed us. Mangle, I guess, didn't like him. "This is so much fun." I said sarcastically. "I know right!" my dad replied un-sarcastically. Whats up with all this silence? "hey what are these stone statues here for? Some kind of…of… " Mangle trailed off "... IT MOVED! IT MOVED!" Weeping angels. the last kind of angels I want to see. I've never actually experienced any 'dangers' in my life "I-i'm st-staying up here un-untill w-we can…ya know…" Mangle stuttered and hung on the ceiling. "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and youre dead." I remember that from one of my dad's adventure stories from when I was a kid. "what you think I-AHHHH" mangle fell off the ceiling. Foxy rushed into the room "arrr you okay Mangle... Aye- I think you kinda fell…" the pirate fox said with a very worried tone. "i- i'm fi-fine. the-the gr-ground broke my fall… and a few of my limbs i-i'm sure i'll be fine" Mangle studderly replied. Foxy helped her up. The white vixen then took out mirrored sunglasses and said "Hey, It's always safe to use coolness for danger."

_**to be continued…**_

_**Mangle: Are you TRYING to make me blush or...What?**_

_**yessss**_

_**Foxy: don't hurt the poor lassie's feelings. How would you like it if i said something to make YOU blush?**_

_**says the pirate who stole her heart and never gave it back… i'd be just .**_

_**Foxy:WHAT?!**_


End file.
